pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tris
Personalidad Tris es una chica muy curiosa, muchas veces está preguntando. También es valiente, se atreve a hacer cosas que la gente normal no haría, por ejemplo, un día para salir de casa, saltó por la azotea y no se hizo ningún rasguño al aterrizar. Es algo altruista, aun que no mucho, su madre no consiguió enseñarle que es ser una persona altruista. Es muy cariñosa, y amable, siempre está haciendo nuevas amistades y se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo. Relaciones / Amistades *Archivo:Avril_MM_Kalos.png Avril, Madre *Archivo:???.gif Simon, padre *Archivo:Jenny_Sparks_MM.png Jenny Sparks, Mejor Amiga *Archivo:Pokemon_Ranger_mm.png Jhonny, Amigo *Archivo:Carrie_(OC)_MM.png Carrie, 2ª Mejor Amiga Pokémons *Archivo:Oshawott_NBd.gif Inicial, Macho, se lo dio la profesora Encina. *Archivo:Aipom_NB.gif Hembra, su madre se lo dio, dijo que es tradición en la familia regalar un pokémon cuando un miembro cumple diez años. *Archivo:Huevo_de_Manaphy.pngArchivo:Manaphy_OCPA.png Sin Género, encontró el huevo encallado en un río, y ella lo cogió para cuidarlo. *Archivo:Lickitung_NB.pngMacho, lo encontró en la ruta 12, el Lickitung se encariñó de ella, a si que al final lo capturó. *Archivo:Kirlia_NB_brillante.png Hembra, lo rescató de una banda que había en un callejón de ciudad Porcelana, que quería sacrificar el Kirlia. *Archivo:Togetic_HGSS.png Hembra, lo consiguió por intercambio con un preescolar, ella dio un Magby. Intercambiados *Archivo:Magby_NB.pngMacho, se lo intecambió por un Togetic a un preescolar. Canciones Tris decidió ser una cantante por su madre pero, a diferencia de ésta, ella hacía canciones sobre su vida. Your Own Way I just can't stay away because i fall in love again you're the criminal that makes me hangin on But you're on your own way and you make me stay here again Hit me and hit me again until i can scape I can't scape I cant hang on again But you're on your own way But you're on your own way and make me stay But you're on your own way and make me stay because i fall in love I just can't stay away because i fall in love again you're the criminal that makes me hangin on again Run Away come here again and take my flowers but i tell you tonight, we have to go but i tell you tonight, we have to go away from here come here again when i run away but you stay here, waiting for me when i'm a thousand miles away from here Run away with me, love Run away from here Run away from here, my love Run away... Run fast as you can Until is 2 late No one is save in this land when they come no one is save in this land run away now run away now... run away... run.... Run away with me, love Run away from here Run away from her, my love Run away.. Run fast as you can until is 2 late no one is save in this land run away from her run away run, run, run away until is 2 late Head's under water A walk away from the town we meet because you did this 2 and i want to go where you're here but i feel like my head's under water I remember our last day spending a beutiful night in the beach but now i'm bringing down beacause i don't have you around and i now is not easy live without you but i love you and i feel like my head's under water head's under water never wanna hurt you... when we take our hand the wold is a clock and i feel like is stoping without you around and i now is not easy live without you but i love you and i feel like my head's under water head's under water and is the six in the korning and i'm feeling lost and is the seven in the morning and i'm feeling so lost without you around and i now is not easy live without you but i love you... and my head's under water head's under water head's under water so take a deep breathe, so take a deep breathe so take a deep breathe, so take a deep breathe Move had you ever like the wind is blowing and you're only a leaf had you ever feel like you're the sea and the waves bring you down? Cause i'm feeling all this things now and do you wanna feel it with me? So Move on... Fel the rythem of the world cause is so beautiful and the one, bring me on alll that i'm feeling now... So take my hand now.. And we move on togheter Save me!! plis!! Save me!!! You have to be Brave No one can ever follow No one can ever know the pain that i feel when I watch you go, watch you go never gonna be easy again never gonna be like was before Danger is here 4ever you know, you know There's something strage here The're something that i can feel i have to tell you on thing so come closer, and hear me You have to Be Brave So be brave now with me I'm gonna find in you what's the meaning of true No one can ever follow No one can never know How alone that I'm feeling now, feeling now never gonna be easy again never gonna be like was before Danger is here 4ever you know, you know The're something happening here The're something that makes me feel so wrong I don't know where i belong but yo come, and tell me this You have to Be Brave So be brave now with me I'm gonna find in you What's the meaning of the true You are, a brave warrior And i'm gonna be like you You are a brave fighter and you show me this now But you're not, stronge as I am You're not, stronge as I Am ah, ah, ah, ah ,ah (You Have to Be Brave) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (so be brave now with me) ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (I'm gonna find in you) ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (what's the meaning of the true) You have to be Brave So be brave now with me I'm gonna find in you What's the meaning of the true You're a brave warrior now I wanna be like you now Brave warrior now (You Have to Be Brave) You're a brave warrior now I wanna be like you now Brave warrior now (You Have To Be Brave) Curiosidades *Le tiene fobia a los pokémon de tipo Archivo:Tipo_SiniestroXY.png, igual que a la oscuridad. *Sus colores favoritos son el negro y el gris. Galería Tris Sprite.png|Sprite Tris_MM.png|MM Tris_Vs.PNG|Vs Tris_Concuros_Sprite.PNG|Sprite Concursos Tris_Concuros_MM.png|MM Concursos Tris_Concuros_VS.PNG|Vs concursos Tris Gran Festival Sprite.png|Sprite Gran Festival Tris Gran Festival MM.png|MM gran festival Tris Gran Festival Vs.png|Vs gran Festival Categoría:OC Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Entrenador Categoría:Coordinador